The Weaver
In the Dawn, glorious resplendent Gaia emerged from the Abyss and sung creation into existence, first herself and then her First Children, the Triat of the Wyld, the Weaver, the Wyrm. Then came their children the Celestines and the Umbrood and then Life itself. There was no real division between matter and spirit. Instead, the malleable sparks fed from the essence of the Wyld were Named by Gaia and then changed and evolved according to the laws imposed by the Weaver. The Wyrm used his powers of entropy to ensure all life grew old, decayed, died and its spark released back to the Wyld to start anew. The Tellurian was a playroom for the Wyld and the Wyrm, new forms constantly appearing to be undone. Then came the day the Weaver paused in her work to behold the endless -and suddenly in her comprehension mindless- cycle of creation, Naming and destruction. "What is the point in making pattern when they are just going to change and destroy it?" the Weaver cried out in anguish. "No more!" And with that declaration, the Weaver went mad and the Tellurian itself suddenly sundered. According to the legends of the Shifting Breeds, the Tellurian became unbalanced and sundered when the Weaver went mad. She severed the physical world from the Umbra, she bound the Wyrm and attempted to calcify him, corrupting his nature into the emanation of corruption and insanity. This caused the unchecked growth of the Pattern Web, the formation of Malfeus and the creation of the Shifting Breeds by the Celestines to combat the Triat. The Weaver isn't completely static; she allows for some growth but she has no power to create on her own. She segregates, defines, records, narrowing potential and controlling growth into suitable patterns. To the Shifters, Naming was Gaia's tool in creation to make reality by defining her creations. Names were given by Gaia and the Weaver sought this power for herself. The Garou call mages "Namers" because of (in the Garou mindset) their Weaver-like tendency to alter thing's names to suit their convenience. She is emotionless and unyielding, ally to those who's nature and intentions compliment her own, uncaring enemy to anything or anyone that attempts to thwart her. The Onesong Her transcendent voice, hypnotically seductive is called the Onesong by the Shifting Breeds. It is known and understood by all her servants. All are One. All Information is shared. All decisions are unanimous. Garou with gifts like Cybersenses, Sense Weaver and others like Virtual Adepts might glimpse and sense part of the Onesong but in a manner that is random and unclear; to truly understand the Onesong is to become part of the Onesong, subverted into the Weaver's service and no longer a free agent. The Pact One of the first things that the Weaver did following the Sundering was to create a pact with humanity. The early humans were helpless in protecting themselves from both animal and spiritual predators. To them, she gave three gifts to combat the spirits: Dogma, Science and Technology. When the Shifting Breeds created the Impergium control and dominate humans in response, the Weaver did not immediately react- unless it was in whispering to the most "rational" and "humane" of the Shifters that the Impergium was a mistake. When the Impergium abruptly ended, the Weaver declared that her Chosen would never be so victimized again. The pact that humanity made with the Weaver in the early days of the Post-Sundered world weakened dramatically weakened their link to Gaia, the Celestines and all other forms of spirit. Dogma was a powerful tool that allowed humans to use religion to explain cosmology If the Weaver can ever overcome her own madness and recognize it as an imperfection that is leading towards oblivion, there is a chance for cosmic balance again before the Tellurian becomes a universe of pure, perfect, lifeless order. Other Related Pages Ananasa Cyber Dogs DNA: Developmental Neogenetics Amalgamated Drones The Pattern Web The Technocracy Weaver Spirits Weavertech Category:Weaver Category:Werewolf Category:Mage Category:Tellurian